


Get Down, Turn Around, Go to Town

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masculine terms used for genitalia, McHanzo Week 2020, NSFW Art, Silly, Trans Hanzo Shimada, no PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: Hanzo's worn out from a long day of filing mission reports, and McCree knows exactly how to help him unwind. Except for the fact that the two of them seem to disagree on what exactly the proper definition of "mood music" is.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Get Down, Turn Around, Go to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note before you start, in case you didn't read the tags! I wrote Hanzo as trans in this, however, I only use masculine terms for his genitalia and there is absolutely no PIV. Enjoy!

“Baby, come here.” McCree reached out towards Hanzo, beckoning him over to the bed with his best winning smile. “You can do that tomorrow.”

Hanzo sighed, and glanced at the clock. He’d been doing mission reports for close to five hours now, and it was well into the night. He quickly flipped through his files, making sure he’d gotten all the pressing ones. He could McCree huff from behind him and get up off the bed. Seconds later, two arms encircled his neck, and he felt the full weight of a pouting cowboy on his back.

“Sugar...please?” McCree's breath was hot on his neck, and his lips brushed the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “Come to bed.”

Hanzo fought to contain his shiver. McCree knew exactly what he was doing. He hastily closed out of the program. “It’s called patience, Jesse, it would do you well to practice it.”

McCree just waggled his eyebrows and pulled him up and out of his chair, “You gonna teach me.”

Hanzo smiled, leaning in close, and brushed his lips briefly against Jesse’s. Leaning in to further it, before pulling away. He smiled at the shocked look on Jesse’s face, before reaching down and joining their hands, giving the others a quick squeeze.

“Maybe tomorrow.” He winced a little, his sore back complaining as he sat on the bed. He needed to take more breaks.

McCree frowned, and pulled Hanzo in close, pushing him down to lay fully on the bed. “Aw, sweetheart, let me take care of you.” 

Hanzo let himself be laid back, and closed his eyes. He felt McCree start taking off his clothes, starting his with socks. He could vaguely feel the sensation of hands running up his prosthetics, but the sensors weren’t sensitive enough to pick up all the bumps and ridges on McCree’s hands he knew by heart. McCree ran his hands up and down his legs a few times, fingers barely stroking the joint where metal met skin underneath his shorts. McCree’s hands moved up and over the fabric, encouraging Hanzo to arch up, bracing his lower back, before sliding them off. 

McCree whistled when the fabric was finally gone, revealing Hanzo had avoided wearing anything underneath. 

“It’s almost like you were expecting something special, darlin’.” Hanzo couldn’t contain the shiver he felt. Jesse was so close to where he wanted him. If he was feeling more rushed, he’d simply grab Jesse's head and place him exactly where he wanted him, but Jesse seemed to have a plan. He figured he’d play along, for now.

“What can I say, you’re quite predictable.” Hanzo’s words were quiet in the space, soft and fond, despite the retort. He heard McCree scoff and then felt a teasing finger reach up and drag itself through his slick, brushing, annoyingly slow and light, over his dick. He cursed when it pulled away, and McCree chuckled.

“If I’m predictable, I say we make quite a pair then. That gets you everytime.”

McCree’s hands fell back down to the joint of his prosthetics, hands resting there gently in a question. Hanzo mentally cursed those hands, willing them back to where he wanted them most. In the end, Hanzo nodded, barely moving his head, giving Jesse the okay to remove them. He heard the quiet  _ snick _ as the pressure rushed out of the clasp mechanism, and he sucked in a breath. It didn’t hurt exactly, but it did feel weird. Having legs one moment and then not.

He winced again as Jesse’s hands met the skin that was encased in the joint. It felt red and raw, as it always did when he wore his prosthetics for too long. 

Jesse hummed sympathetically. Hanzo felt him get up from the bed briefly, probably to go retrieve the lotion they kept in the nightstand for the express purpose that both of them were bad at self care. He bounced slightly as Jesse flopped himself back down. He couldn’t hold back a smile at his partner’s antics. He sighed as the cooling sensation of the lotion infiltrated the abused skin. Jesse would always pause before he got to a particularly rough area, giving Hanzo a moment to brace for the sting, before continuing. Eventually, Jesse ran out of spots to soothe, and Hanzo felt him leave again to put the lotion back. 

This time when Jesse returned to the bed, he laid next to Hanzo, slotting his body against his. 

“Feeling better?” Their faces were so close, Hanzo would barely have to move to kiss him. He leaned forward, closing that little bit of space, answering Jesse’s question with no words at all.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily, and McCree slowly drew a finger down Hanzo’s cheek. Jesse sat up again, breaking the quiet moment. “I got something even better planned, but first, I’m gonna need you to sit up so I can take off your shirt.”

“It’s almost like you want me naked, cowboy.” Hanzo replied, raising an eyebrow. He laid himself out long on the bed. He knew he looked good, and from the slow glance Jesse raked over him, the other man knew it too.

Jesse smirked and reached down again, pressing his hands between Hanzo’s thighs, and letting his fingers play meanly over his dick, pinching it together between two fingers. Hanzo gasped and stiffened at the sudden rush of pleasure. Jesse pulled him into another kiss, swallowing his moan. Hanzo let himself be led. Let Jesse’s tongue win their brief battle for dominance. He moaned, and again, just as Hanzo was least expecting it, Jesse pulled away.

“Shirt, off, now.” McCree’s words were short and sharp. If his tone didn’t imply his impatience, the hard line of his cock digging a hole into Hanzo’s thigh would have. Jesse got off of him, and Hanzo wanted to whine at the loss of contact. He rushed to comply, pulling his shirt up and off quickly. He looked up waiting for McCree to do the same, but his partner, for some reason, halfway across the room on his phone.

“Jesse, what the fuck are you doing.” Hanzo had pretty clearly thought this was going in one direction, and fully dressed McCree on his phone did not exactly bode well for the ending he was looking for. Well, it could have, but it wasn’t that kind of night.

Music filled the room, a funky 70s beat, with lots of echoing guitar and snapping. Jesse looked up, smile wide, like he wasn’t just interrupting another one of the hottest things Hanzo had been a part of.

“Mood music!” McCree did a little jazz hand motion. Hanzo did his best to maintain a straight face.

“When have we ever needed mood music?”

McCree’s eyes lit up like Hanzo had just asked him a million dollar question, “That one time when you were drunk in Antarctica--” Hanzo cut him off hurriedly.

“I thought we promised to never speak of that.” Hanzo glare was sharp enough to cut diamond, but Jesse had been on the receiving end enough times he was practically immune at that point.

“But you were so cute.” Hanzo shot him another glare, despite the first’s null effect. 

“If you want this to continue, ridiculous music or not, you will never speak of it again.” Jesse held up his hands placatingly.

“If you get your clothes off in the next ten seconds and get over here, I’ll ignore the fact that this song just said boogie, and even consider sleeping with you again.”

Hanzo rolled over, taking his time to move forward into a deep stretch. The remains of his legs splayed out behind him. He pressed into his palms, pushing himself back and up, to raise his ass up just enough for McCree to catch a glimpse of his hard cock. He heard the scramble of fingers at a belt buckle behind him. He couldn’t help but smile at McCree’s quiet curse when the metal inevitably caught on the leather, before he heard the distinct thump of denim hitting the floor. 

Hands gripped his hips tight, and he felt a hard length press against his ass, as McCree pushed himself flush against him.

“Shit should be illegal babe, the things you do to me.” Hanzo smiled, and moaned, as Jesse’s hand reached down and stroked his dick again. Still frustratingly slow, despite the cowboy’s obvious impatience. 

Hanzo tried to buck into the hand, but McCree just pulled away again, and Hanzo groaned. Biting his lip at the abrupt end to the pleasure that had just begun to build. In the background a song with a bouncy beat and trumpets began playing, once again, the same word came back to haunt Hanzo. 

“Jesse!” McCree’s hand was back, and it circled him quickly stealing his breath away, as he was flipped over onto his back.

“Just let me take care of you.” Hanzo’s mind was at war between the pleasure he was feeling as Jesse’s fingers sped up, but also because he was pretty sure Jesse was fully fucking with him, while he was fucking him.

“Jesse is this--” Jesse took that opportune moment to lean down and suck Hanzo’s cock into his mouth. Hanzo’s hands fell to his partner’s hair and held on. He couldn’t think. 

Jesse’s mouth was hot and wet, and it held his cock so perfectly. Jesse sucked and licked, paying attention to every inch of him. Hanzo felt the bedspread beneath him grow wetter. Jesse pulled off quickly, giving Hanzo a moment to breathe, shooting him a devilish smile, before immediately pulling him back into his mouth. 

Hanzo’s hands tightened in Jesse’s hair, tugging at the strands. Jesse moaned. The vibrations felt amazing on his dick, and he threw his head back, eyes shut tightly, muscles tense. 

“Jesse, please.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the song change again, but he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention, not when Jesse curved his tongue just so. It felt like being struck by lightning, hot, and fast, and blinding. 

From somewhere, over the music, he heard the click of a bottle and soon after felt a cold lubed finger brush against his asshole. Hanzo’s answering moan was once again, enough of an answer. 

The finger pushed in, and the uncomfortable pressure was offset by a particularly hard suck from Jesse. Hanzo felt his legs lift slightly, his gut tightening, threatening him with his climax, but Jesse pulled away from him. Again. Hanzo could kill him. His finger stayed firmly in place, slowly pushing in and out. Hanzo pushed back against it, chasing the high that he’d been so cruelly denied. He tried to pull Jesse back down. Push his face against him, and just let Hanzo ride him. Jesse stubbornly stayed put, fucking his fingers in and out. Hanzo looked up and Jesse’s eyes were locked on his hole. How it clutched against his finger like it didn’t want to let go. Jesse met his eyes, his tongue darted out of his mouth, licking a shiny string of slick from his cheek. Hanzo threw his head back and tried to breathe. He was so close. 

“Gonna fuck you, babe, just a little longer.” A rock number was playing in the background, loud with distorted guitar. Hanzo thought he heard the word again, but he could hardly focus. 

“Jesse, I--” He was cut off again. Jesse surged up, claiming his mouth. Pressing tightly against him, adding another finger in the process. Hanzo gasped into the kiss.

“Just like that, sweetheart, so pretty for me.” Jesse murmured against Hanzo’s lips, and he was lost again in the pleasure as Jesse curled his fingers. Hanzo felt the cold of Jesse’s prosthetic fingers circle his dick again, and hissed at the temperature change. Jesse hushed him.

“One second, gonna make you feel so good.” Hanzo heard a whirring sound, and Jesse’s fingers returned again, just as cold, but now shaking so quickly. Vibrating. Hanzo almost gave himself whiplash with how hard his back arched. Jesse added another finger, not giving him a moment's rest. Hanzo didn’t need it, he was ready.

“Shit, that’s it. That’s what I want to see.” McCree’s murmurs were practically all Hanzo could focus on, but the ending bars of the cheery song in the background was doing it’s best to penetrate his brain.

“Please, I need--” He needed more, he needed...

“I got you. Don’t worry.” But Jesse was pulling away. Exactly the opposite of what Hanzo wanted and needed. Just as suddenly, he was back, pressing in maddeningly slowly. Hanzo was a live wire, alight with the pressure that always felt too much and too good and it’s not going to fit. Then it was over, Jesse was in, and Hanzo could breathe.

“Perfect, take me so well, always. So perfect.” Jesse began moving, just as an unfortunately familiar song began to blast from the stereo. The opening chords of the twangy guitar ripped throughout the room.

Hanzo would laugh if he had the breath, but as it were, Jesse’s thrusts stole it from his lungs as soon as it entered. His dick felt like it was on fire. His legs shook, and Jesse grabbed them, pressing them up and into him, so he could get deeper. Hanzo groaned at the new stretch. He tried to ignore how Jesse’s thrusts were irritatingly tied to the beat. Just slow enough it was driving him crazy.

“Jesse!” Hanzo gripped the sheets behind his head, knuckles white. “Faster.”  
“No respect for the classics.” Jesse smiled down at Hanzo, leaning down again, practically folding Hanzo in half to kiss him. “Anything for you, though, anything.” And just like that, Jesse gave Hanzo a reason to hold on, as the speed and power of his thrusts threatened to send him up the bed. 

Hanzo was loud, drowning out the music. He was so close, so close. He could’ve come if Jesse blew on his dick. He just needed something, anything, a tiny push.

Jesse read his mind. He reached down, his prosthetic pushing the tip of a finger, directly against the tip of Hanzo’s cock. He kissed Hanzo hard, biting his lip, before pulling away.

“Cum for me, darlin’.” Hanzo heard the telltale whirring again, accompanied by a bright and cheery trumpet, and then it was white, and hot, and so so fucking good.

When Hanzo came back to himself, and the ringing in his ears subsided, McCree was pulled out, leaving another wet spot for them to take care of on the sheets. They probably should have put down a towel. When he could feel all his limbs again, he finally registered what song was playing in the background.

He laughed, he couldn’t help himself. He laughed and laughed and laughed, until his stomach hurt, and then he took one look at McCree’s smug face, and broke into laughter again. It was absolutely ridiculous. Some 1950’s group singing about a bugle boy from Company B.

“How long did you plan that?” Hanzo asked once his fit had finally subsided. “A whole boogie playlist, culminating with me cumming to some…” He trailed off to shake his head. “I don’t even think I want to know what this is.”

“They are the Andrews Sisters and should not be disrespected by the likes of you.” McCree could barely make it through the sentence himself without laughing. He threw himself onto the bed next to Hanzo as another laughter fit gripped the two of them. Hanzo had tears in his eyes.

“For some reason, I don’t think the Andrews sisters would be very excited about what we used their song for.”

“What?” McCree scooted the two of them over so they were no longer laying in the wet spot. “You’re telling me they wouldn’t be jazzed about being the soundtrack to some of the best sex with one of the sexiest man alive?”

Hanzo chuckled, reaching down to intertwine their hands. “Perhaps not.” He let himself bathe in the afterglow for a few more minutes, before pushing himself up on his elbows. McCree clung to him.

“Where’re you going?” 

“To clean up, cowboy. I can only lay in filth for so long.”

“Last I checked, you’d been laying filth for the last three years.” McCree added an eyebrow waggle for good measure, and Hanzo groaned, but the cowboy scooped Hanzo up anyway, carrying him to the bathroom. 

“Clean, now, or I may reconsider laying ‘filth’ again.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, his smile made the words more fond than they should have been.

“Aw, babe, you know you wanna boogie down with me.” McCree pressed a kiss against the side of his head.

“For some reason, yes.” McCree’s laughter bounced off the tiled walls, and he set Hanzo down on the seat they had installed specifically for when he didn’t have his legs on. Although they’d definitely used it for far more than that. Hanzo could feel himself growing wet again. He still had yet to ride Jesse’s face. He’d love wiping that smug look off his face.

“Let’s see if you can take me to, what was it, boogie wonderland?” Hanzo said, although he couldn’t help but laugh again. It was impossible to keep a straight face. Jesse laughed with him, cutting both of them off with a deep kiss.

“Let’s get boot scootin.”

Hanzo shoved him away and under the spray, soaking McCree, leaving him sputtering under the sudden onslaught.

“Babe, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Ryen, why do you always Hanzo/McCree as trans. Answer: I'm a trans man, I'm horny, and I adore projecting lmao. So, yeah this is pretty stupid and silly, but I had a good time writing it and hopefully y'all enjoy it as well! If you liked it, please leave a comment. Even if I don't reply I do see them all, and I love everyone one of you who takes the time to do that. I'm just awkward and don't know what to say.  
> The boogie playlist you say...why yes it is real. Here's the link. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2rWaatQYHCK2vmiVDuZNJM?si=ue7yKOOMTv66V_zgLP9dBw
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more daily ramblings!  
> https://twitter.com/NoRoomForGhosts


End file.
